gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Family Universe
The Nicktoons Family Universe refers to all works aired on the Nicktoons Family channel that are spun-off from Cartoon Madness and produced by NickFamily Studios. This shared universe is unrelated to NickFamily Toons, a branding for all animated series that debuted on Nickelodeon Family since August 2017. The universe was created in 2016 with Baseball Team 106. Canon series *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Cottonsweet'' *''Time Force'' Non-canon series *''Chloe, via appearances of the titular character in ''Baseball Team 106 and Time Force (not inducted into the canon due to neither originating nor airing on Nicktoons Family in the United States, as well as not being based on an original property) *''Criminal Influences'' (was going to be in the canon, but was moved to AuraNightfall in the United States before its premiere) Other media Anime See also: Yakyū chīmu 106: Yakyū wa eien ni, Time Force Girls! (manga), Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior All three series within the Nicktoons Family Universe have received anime adaptations as of June 2018; Baseball Team 106 was adapted into Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever, Time Force into Time Force Girls!, and Cottonsweet into Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior. All anime based off the Nicktoons Family Universe are either animated at Studio Comet or Studio Deen, and are licensed for English distribution by NickFamily Studios in North America. Manga See also: Time Force Girls! (manga) Videogames See also: Time Force: The Original Time Force Two videogames based on the Nicktoons Family Universe have been released. The first was Time Force: The Original Time Force, released for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch systems. The second was Pretty Rhythm: Time Force Edition, released for arcades in Japan as well as 3DS/Switch systems in North America. Feature film See also: Nicktoons Family Universe: The Science Incident In June 2018, NickFamily Studios announced that they were working on a feature film set within the Nicktoons Family Universe, set for release in late-June 2018. The film is the first title based on a Nicktoons Family property (though not the first NickFamily Studios-based feature film, as The Big yet Friendly Competition was released under the CBS Films label) to be released by Aura Films. Trivia *Criteria for entering the Nicktoons Family Universe are that a work must be spun-off from either Cartoon Madness or a work already within the Nicktoons Family Universe (the requirement has been announced to be done away with once Cartoon Madness ends), must be at least partially produced by NickFamily Studios, must air premieres on the Nicktoons Family channel in the United States (overseas broadcasts and syndication are not counted in the criteria), must have a continuing storyline (disqualifying Saturday Morning Fever as the series is not plot-based), must be an original property, must not have originated on another channel prior to its Nicktoons Family premiere (barring sneak peeks) and must be an animated series (though live-action films based on Nicktoons Family's animated series within the universe can be inducted if it's revealed that the story of said film affects the NFU overall). *Of the 17 (as of June 2018) original series created for Nicktoons Family in the United States, only three (Baseball Team 106, Time Force, and Cottonsweet) have been inducted into the universe after their premieres. *Of the three (as of June 2018) Nicktoons Family Universe series, only one (Baseball Team 106) was not a co-production with another company, as Time Force and Cottonsweet were co-produced with Canada's YTV Family and Nelvana.